A Valentine for Storm
by Imag
Summary: A Storm/Wolverine story centering on Valentine's day. Be warned - Logan is a bit out of character in this story (like most men on Valentine's Day). Please read and review


_Disclaimer:I don't own the X-Men, yada yada yada…_

_ _

February 14th – Early morning…

Rogue and Gambit sat at the breakfast table discussing plans for their highly-anticipated romantic Valentine's day evening when Logan walked by.

"Hey Sugah, you and Storm got plans tonight?"

"Plans?!What fer?!" he grumbled.

"Wolverine Mon Ami, surely you're joking?'S Feb'rary 14th – day of amor."

"Yeah Sugah, you don't have anything planned for Valentine's day?Ah can't believe that"

"Valentine Smalentine!You expect me ta get all gussied up jus' so some greedy business exec with a slick marketin' plan can make a killin' offa me like he did on you two saps?'Got better things ta do with my money!" Logan growled as he walked out of the kicthen, leaving Rogue and Gambit in a state of disbelief.

"Merde, De gonna be a storm t'night."

"Ya got that right!An F5 with an attitude aimin' right fer his hairy hide.Ah wouldn't wanna be in his shoes when Storm finds out about HIS plans for the evening."

Logan smirked.He heard their comments even though he was half way down the hall. He took satisfaction in knowing they had no idea what he had planned for Storm that evening."Rookies!" he grumbled to himself with a satisfying grin."Bet all they got planned is dinner and an evenin' in front o' the fireplace….and Gumbo thinks he knows what romance is!"

He, on the other hand, planned the night's activities with the same zeal he would use on a mission against Apocalypse – with preparation starting 7 weeks prior.His Valentine's day idea was first conceived on Christmas day while watching Storm open her present:a pendant with the letters R and L on it standing:for "Ro-Lo".Seeing her smile planted the seed in his mind and he immediately dusted off the ol' noggin and started planning.Now all he had to do was carry out his mission – to give Storm a Valentine's day she would NEVER expect – or forget.

What he had conceived of was a bit out of character for him - the rough and tough adventurer, but then; since he started dating Storm, he felt like a completely different man – a better man.He wanted to do something for her that showed her how he felt – as well as shut the yaps of a few nosey X-Men that firmly believed she should be committed for dating him.He'd heard the phrase "Beauty and the Beast" one too many times and was mad enough to skewer the next person that used it. 

Storm returned to the mansion a little before 6 that evening.Professor Xavier sent her and some of the other X-Men on a scouting mission of a suspected FOH chapter in DC.Although FOH members were there, the only thing the X-Men witnessed was a bunch of mutant-hating rhetoric; which while not eventful, still took its toll on Storm.She could think of 20 or 30 things she'd rather do than baby-sit a bunch of closed-minded bigots and was looking forward to a relaxing evening – starting with a nice long bath.

As she walked into her bedroom and turned on the light, something caught her eye.There on her bed lay two perfect red roses and an envelope on top a heart shaped silk pillow.

"What a wonderful surprise!" she said to herself as she picked the roses up and smelled them.The intoxicating scent easily subdued her and quickly erased all traces of the day's events from her mind.The smile she displayed as she opened the envelope and read the note was a pretty good indicator that whatever Logan had planned for her that evening would really hit the spot.

_Two red roses, one heart we share_

_A love so strong, a bond so rare._

_ _

_The night is yours, if you desire _

_I'll kiss the ground and light the fire_

_ _

Her smile grew from ear to ear as she held the poem and roses close to her heart.This surprise was something she NEVER would have expected from Logan.He was like that though – he often made big plans but never talked about them; opting to surprise her instead.It seemed Valentine's day was no exception to his rule.

The last line of the poem confused her though."Kissing the ground" was something Logan would never do.It was more like something he would tell an adversary as he pounded his head in it.It wasn't until she looked down that she understood the nature of the uncharacteristic remark.There at the base of her bed lay a trail of Hersey's kisses leading into the bathroom.

"He really DID kiss the ground!How sweet!"

She collected the kisses and walked into the bathroom - nearly dropping everything when she saw what awaited her.The entire bathroom was lit with scented candles.A glass of champagne and plate of her favorite chocolates and fruit lay near the already drawn bath, and a basket of her favorite oils and accessories sat at the foot of the tub.She stood in the doorway nearly a full minute before entering.She couldn't believe her eyes.

"My God!I cannot believe he did this." she cheerfully said as she slipped out of her uniform and into the warm water."I never would have expected this from him.That man!He really does surprise me sometimes."

As she sat and enjoyed her bath, she recalled a conversation she had with some of the X-Women a few days prior.They discussed the "romantic" side of their men, which eventually lead to a debate over whose man was the MOST romantic.Though each woman claimed their man to be the best, Rogue seemed to win the battle when she listed some of the things Remy did to win her heart.Storm's claim to have the most romantic man was met with a sudden and outrageous burst of laughter from the other women – but she was the one laughing now.

Although she would normally stay in the water for hours; anticipation got the better of her and after only 45 minutes she was ready to find her man and reward him.As she reached for her towel she noticed it wasn't there.Instead, just below the rack lay a neatly folded oversized Egyptian cotton towel on a heated pad.When Logan planned something, he REALLY planned it.He knew she REALLY loved Egyptian cotton, and the thought of anything other than the very best and softest cotton against her perfect skin was unacceptable.

On top of the towel, lay two more red roses and a second envelope.She quickly opened it and read the note inside.

_The search begins with clue number one_

_A night of romance, passion and fun_

_ _

_A gift from the heart, my love to you_

_To find your present, take a bird's eye view_

_ _

She knew exactly what it meant and quickly dried off and dressed.She wore the dress from the night of their first date – the dress that made his claws pop out.The memories of that evening convinced her it would be perfect for this occasion as she was definitely in the mood to make his claws pop out again.

She ran down the hall through the main doors and immediately took off into the hair heading for the rooftop of the west wing.Logan went there every now and then when he wanted to clear his head and didn't want anyone to find him.Part of the intrigue of that particular location was enjoying the climb it took to get there.One day while doing aerial acrobatics, Storm spotted him and when asked about it, he told her he wanted a "bird's eye view" of the grounds.Just as she cleared the roof, she spotted what she was looking for – two more red roses lying on top of a small beautifully wrapped package and an envelope.

Her excitement ran high but her demeanor remained calm as she opened the package – taking great care not to tear the wrapping; this was truly something she wanted to savor.Inside lay something she never knew existed – a picture of her and Logan on their first date at Paganini's in a book-shaped frame.She vaguely remembered seeing a photographer there, but couldn't recall being asked if they wanted their picture taken.The picture showed the two of them dancing; her arms resting on his shoulders and his around her waist; both staring into each other's eyes – the perfect moment captured for eternity.The other side of the frame held a poem written to her.

_My Angel_

_ _

_My angel, you came from above_

_On the sound of wings of a dove_

_Sweet words are your song_

_I've waited so long_

_To hear as you whisper of love_

_ _

_The touch of your skin is so soft_

_Your hair by the wind set aloft_

_Beauty, desire_

_My heart set afire_

_By passion I've thought of so often_

_ _

_Your eyes, like an angel I see_

_Your beauty has mesmerized me_

_The power you wield_

_Yet never you yield_

_And still my heart belongs to thee_

_ _

_Yes, we are one it would seem_

_Together, love's highest esteem_

_Unknown when we started_

_Now love won't be parted_

_My heart's longing met in this dream_

For the second time that night, her heart fluttered as she pulled the roses and Logan's poem close to her.He was definitely NOT known for his poetic side.After all, the probability of Wolverine writing poetry was slightly lower than that of Cyclops getting sloppy drunk and dancing the funky chicken…yet here it was in her hands - a poem written for her by him.She knew their love was strong but never believed she inspired him in such a way.

She opened the envelope and read the note:

_The search is still on, it does not end here_

_When a dozen you hold, will the end draw near_

_ _

_The watery spot where you once came to me_

_And held me that night holds clue number three_

_ _

With gift, letter and roses in hand, she once again took to the skies.This time, her destiny was the dock on the pond just a short distance from the mansion.She remembered the night he referred to in the clue – the night she came to him when he had nightmares about their relationship.The dock was also where he first told her he loved her and where they faced their relationship's first real challenge – Wolverine's tragic past.It had long been a special place for them and was only fitting that it was the location of one of their Valentine activities.

As she walked onto the dock, she saw the item she was searching for – another present with two more roses and an envelope on top.Before she opened the present, she sat on the dock and smelled the roses – smiling and thinking about how wonderful life had been since she first started dating Logan.Never before did she imagine she would find someone that knew and understood her so well.Never before did she imagine she could love someone so strongly or have that love reciprocated so greatly.Never before did she believe someone could be so romantic and make her feel like the only woman in the world; and never before did she imagine that person would be Wolverine – someone so opposite her that the very thought made most people laugh.The old saying was definitely true – opposites really did attract.

She carefully unwrapped the present and opened the box seeing something that truly touched her heart.What lay inside was a photo album with a wooden cover.The faces of her and Logan were carved into it with the words "Life with Ro" underneath.As she ran her fingers over the carvings, she thought back to the first time she witnessed Logan's unique artistic side – when he intricately carved their names into one of the trees on the Academy grounds.Wolverine was very talented with his 6 claws, but everyone assumed that his talent stopped at slicing and dicing adversaries.Nobody expected him to have an artistic side as well.As much as he kept to himself, it was a logical assumption; it was also wrong.

As she looked through the album, she found herself very surprised by its contents.It wasn't just a photo album, it was a record of their entire relationship including momentos, photos and handwritten notes showing the entire history of their relationship – from their first date throughout the horse carriage ride they took just 4 days prior.

She knew this wasn't something he normally did – he wasn't big on sentiment and could care less about keeping a bunch of old papers around.This album was done with the specific purpose of giving it to her – to tell her how much he enjoyed being with her and how he loved the things they did together.If ever anyone questioned his dedication, they now had the answer.

She opened the envelope and read the next clue.

_Tell me my love, did I make you smile_

_The effort was there, was it worthwhile?_

_ _

_Life is the blossom, but love is the root_

_To find number four, wanna go for a scoot?_

She collected her gifts and flew to the garage; all the while wondering how long it took him to plan all of this, and if any of the other women were having as much fun as she was that night.He had already given her a night to remember and she had long since thought about ways of doing the same for him.The inviting smile on her face as she approached his "scoot" was evidence of a few ideas she planned to enact once she found him.

There on his seat lay 2 more roses, a small case and another envelope.In the case was something that made her gasp – literally:a beautiful diamond necklace with matching earrings and bracelet.She couldn't believe her eyes.Just two weeks prior, they were shopping in New York when they passed by a jewelry store; that's where she saw it - THAT very set."Keep dreamin' Ro!" he said as he tried to pull her away from the window."That thing costs more than a good used car!""I will have it someday…this I promise." she said as she walked away.He was right though, it was VERY expensive and although it matched her classy personality and style perfectly, the hefty price tag made it very impractical.She couldn't believe he spent that much money on her."

"Logan!" she yelled."Where are you?"She wanted to see him right then and there and couldn't wait another minute.She absolutely HAD to thank him for everything:their entire 10-month relationship and all the wonderful gifts he had given her that night.When he was nowhere to be found, she opened the envelope and read the next note.

_The smile on your face, was it worth a kiss?_

_To show these diamonds- what true beauty is_

_ _

_Come to me Love, as fast as you can_

_The place where we met when all this began_

_ _

She quickly put the jewelry on, grabbed everything and jumped in her car – breaking traction as she pulled out of the garage.Flying to him probably would have been faster, but she didn't want to risk damaging the gifts and flowers.As fast as she could, she drove to the city and to the place where it all began – Paganini's.As she pulled into the parking lot, she saw his HMMWV parked in the corner.She parked her car and ran into the restaurant looking for him.

"Miss Munroe, how good it is to see you again." Luther the maitre d' said as she ran up to the podium.

"Have you seen Logan?" she said, catching her breath."Is he here?"

"Mr. Logan left this for you." he said with a cunning smile as he handed her two red roses and an envelope.

"Another clue?!Where is he?!" she said as she tore the envelope open.Luther's smile turned into a giggle as he watched her read the note; not noticing who was covertly standing behind her against the wall.

She quickly unfolded the paper and read the message.

_Look behind you Darlin'_

She turned around and saw him standing about 15 feet away holding a dozen roses and a large box of chocolates.

"Lookin' for me Darlin'?" he asked as he started walking up to her; expecting a hug and a kiss for the evening's efforts.He got is hug all right - a running bear hug that knocked him to the ground, pinning his hands beneath hers.The roses and candy flew everywhere, but she didn't care – she wanted her man, and she finally had him!She wasn't letting go for anything.

"What the…?" he said as he laid on the ground smiling.She sat on top of him, silently admiring him for all he was and all he did.The fact that she was speechless (and the flying tackle) proved to him that his plan worked – perhaps a little too well.He never saw her show such affection in public; and NEVER could have imagined such a display in an upscale restaurant like Paganini's.

"You okay Ro?Say something!" he said with a giggle.His request was rewarded with a kiss – an extremely passionate one that made him the envy of every man in the lobby.

"How is that for saying something?And I will be _SAYING a lot more tonight."_

She finally let him up, but not before giving him another kiss and hug.

"I love you Logan.I never imagined I could be this happy.Thank you."

"Darlin' it's me that should be thankin' you!All the happiness you've given me over the last 10 months…more than I can remember.I love you Ro!"

Luther applauded them as the finally made their way to the podium."Thanks Bub – I owe ya one." Logan said as they were escorted to their table.They relived their first date that night and celebrated their love amongst all the other Valentine's Day couples – returning to the mansion around 11pm.

As they walked into the mansion, they spotted Remy and Rogue nestled by the fireplace in the rec. room talking lovingly to each other.Logan couldn't help but snicker.

"Hello Remy, Rogue – how was your evening?" Storm asked as they walked in.

"Good food and de beautiful girl, n'est ce pas…Rogue?Life don' get much betta dan dat!"

"I wouldn't be so sure Remy." Storm said with a smile.

"What's dat s'pose ta mean Chere?" 

"Oh, nothing – by the way Rogue…that conversation we all had last week…I was right – no two ways about it!"

"What?!" she said looking at Storm, then at Logan and back at Storm.Logan smirked – he didn't know what they were referring to, but he knew it had something to do with him and the day's events.

"Rookies!" he said looking at Remy and Rogue and laughing."An F5 with my name on it eh?"

Remy and Rogue looked at each other in a state of shock.

"Good night you two" Storm said as she turned toward the door, pulling Logan with her."By the way – if you hear any unusual animal sounds coming from around the lake…do us a favor - don't investigate."

"Stormy," Remy inquisitively said."With dat beast around, we hear animal sounds all de time.What make you tink we investigate now?"

"Remy…" she said as they walked out the room."Who said anything about HIM?"

Remy and Rogue were left speechless as their jaws nearly dropped to the ground.

***The End***

Please review this story – tell me what you think of it.Constructive criticism really helps me out.

* * *

[[KB1]][1]cliche

   [1]: #_msoanchor_1



End file.
